


Cause I Don't Wanna Dance If I'm Not Dancing With You

by LesAmis_Emily



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Dancing, M/M, courferre exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesAmis_Emily/pseuds/LesAmis_Emily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[From Courfeyrac]: Combeferre, guess what!?!?!?!<br/>[From Combeferre]: What is it?<br/>[From Courfeyrac]: It's raining!!!!!!!!!<br/>[From Combeferre]: Why is that exciting?<br/>[From Courfeyrac]: Cause it's down pouring!!!!!!!!<br/>[From Combeferre]: That just makes it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I Don't Wanna Dance If I'm Not Dancing With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machinistwench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinistwench/gifts).



**[From Courfeyrac]:** Combeferre, guess what!?!?!?!

 **[From Combeferre]:** I'm at work, Courf.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** Yes I realize. 

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** But guess what?!?!?!?!?!?!

 **[From Combeferre]:** What is it?

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** It's raining!!!!!!!!!

 **[From Combeferre]:** Why is that exciting?

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** Cause it's down pouring!!!!!!!!

 **[From Combeferre]:** That just makes it worse.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** God, have I taught you nothing?

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** It makes it so much better!

 **[From Combeferre]:** How so?

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** Has Queen Taylor Swift taught you nothing?

 **[From Combeferre]:** First, since when is she now "Queen Taylor Swift"? Second, I don't listen to her voluntarily. _You_ just play it too loud in the shower and sing along ten times louder.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** I'm disappointed in your lack of Taylor Swift song knowledge.  

 **[From Combeferre]:** Will pretend to work on it.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** Rude.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** Back to the subject on hand.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** Down pours mean dancing in the rain together.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** Fearlessly ;)

 **[From Combeferre]:** No.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** What?

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** Why?

 **[From Combeferre]:** First, I cannot dance. Second, if I could dance, I would prefer it to be inside by a fire where it's not freezing out.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** Wait, you can't dance?

 **[From Combeferre]:** Did you think I did?

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** Well yeah. Enjolras and R's wedding is next month and they both expect all of us to dance.

 **[From Combeferre]:** Why was I just informed about this?

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** I'm teaching you how to dance.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** In the rain.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** And we're gonna kiss on the sidewalk.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** Cause that's what Taylor Swift told us to do.

 **[From Combeferre]:** You are pathetic.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** Is that a yes?

 **[From Combeferre]:** Sadly. But only for Enjolras and Grantaire.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU <333333333

 **[From Combeferre]:** I love you, too. I get off in an hour.

 **[From Courfeyrac]:** :DDDDDDDDD

 

~✯✯✯~

 

Combeferre was already soaking wet when he walked into his and Courfeyrac's shared apartment. The rain had only gotten worse within the last hour, which made Combeferre dread the outdoors dance lesson with Courfeyrac even more. He loved Courfeyrac dearly, but his Taylor Swift obsession had gone a bit too far.

When Courfeyrac noticed Combeferre had walked in, he practically jumped off the couch and ran over Combeferre, reaching up to give him a kiss. "Hi," he said.

"Hey," Combeferre replied, slightly dazed, as he hung up his bag and coat. "You clearly have a lot of energy."

He grabbed the taller man's hands and kissed him again. "When do I not?"

"When I ask you to do something like emptying the dishwasher," he smirked, giving Courfeyrac another kiss.

"'Cause that's exhausting," he sighed. "But teaching how to dance is not, so let's go." He started trying to pull Combeferre out the door, but did not succeed. Combeferre just stood firmly where he was as Courfeyrac pulled on his arm. 

He gave up, turning around and pouting at Combeferre. "C'mon, let's go."

"I haven't even been home for five minutes," Combeferre said, pulling Courfeyrac back closer to him, causing him to stumble and fall into Combeferre's arms. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and bury his face in his chest. "I just wanna dance with you," Courfeyrac mumbled into his chest.

Combeferre smiled, kissing his curls. "I know, dear. Just give me a few minutes, okay?" He looked up and nodded, letting go of Combeferre, who proceeded into their bedroom to change out of his scrubs into some old jeans and a sweater.

He found Courfeyrac on the couch texting, but the moment he closed the door behind him, he jumped right back up. "Ready?" he asked eagerly. Combeferre nodded. He grabbed the blonde man's hand and pulled him out the door with him.

 

~✯✯✯~

 

When the two walked out to the "backyard" they had, already soaked by the rain, Combeferre noticed Courfeyrac had his water proof speaker out, which almost never left the shower. When he asked about it, Courfeyrac didn't respond, only smiled. He just led them to the cleared space on the walkway, which was lit up by the sidewalk lights, which they rarely turned on.

"Okay," Courfeyrac said, turning Combeferre so they faced each other. "So basically, you just need to follow my lead." Courfeyrac wrapped one arm around him, the other grabbing his hand. Combeferre naturally placed his hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder, looking down at Courfeyrac to make sure he was doing it right, and he nodded. "When I step backwards, you step forward, and when I step forward, you step backwards." Combeferre nodded to show he understood. "Okay, let's try it."

Combeferre picked up on it pretty quick. Soon, Courfeyrac was also attempting to spin him around, failing because of the height difference, but laughing hysterically. 

"I think we should try with some music," Courfeyrac muttered a minute later, pulling the remote that controlled the speaker out of his pocket, clicking the on button.

The speaker started playing an unfamiliar song, which confused Combeferre because he knew every song Courfeyrac listens to. The beat was slow, unlike most of the music he listened to. They had already started dancing when Combeferre figured out who the song was by.

"Apparently I haven't heard every Taylor Swift song in existence," he laughed as they danced. "Why have I not heard this one before?"

"Been saving it," Courfeyrac shrugged.

"What for?" he asked.

"This."

They continued dancing, and by the second verse, they were dancing close together, Courfeyrac's head against Combeferre's chest, singing the lyrics softly.

" _And for once you let go, o_ _f your fears and your ghosts,_ _one step, not much, but it said enough._ _You kissed on sidewalks_ _,you fight and you talk._ _One night he wakes, strange look on his face_ _, pauses, then says, you're my best friend._ _And you knew what it was, he is in love._ " he sang softly.

Combeferre spun him around slowly, then brought him back close. "I love you, Courf."

Courfeyrac smiled. "I love you too," he paused, took a deep breath, then continued. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course." he replied.

"Well, I love you, a lot," he began. "More than anything in the world, actually." He let go of Combeferre's hand, and reached into his pocket. "Well, I was wondering," he pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a ring. "Will you marry me, Combeferre?"

He was in complete shock. It was impossible for him to say anything, so instead, he took Courfeyrac's face in his hands and kissed him. 

And that was the only answer he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Holy Ground by Taylor Swift  
> Song mentioned: You Are In Love by Taylor Swift


End file.
